Skateboard Lessons
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Ally is watching Austin teach a girl how to skateboard. She's getting sick and tired of watching girl after girl come after him? Only choice? Learn how to get his attention.


**Hello again everybody! This small one shot is inspired by my goal of learning how to skateboard :) Hope everyone likes it! **

**Ally may be a little OOC... Sorry for that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Disney Channel owns Austin and Ally. **

Ally watched, green with envy, as Austin taught some new tricks on his skateboard to a girl he met at the skatepark. She was a pretty one at that, cascading blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, and she completed the ensemble with a pale green cap, ripped jeans and shirt. The two laughed and dare she think, flirted (?), with each other as Austin continued to coach the girl.

Yeah, you heard right, Ally is jealous. Plain and simple. She shouldn't be though. They agreed their relationship wouldn't work, and they're not ready for it yet. But since their kiss during Dez's "Rockumentary"? Well, maybe they were ready. Besides, they weren't really acting, as what they told Trish and Dez. Well, she wasn't. That kiss was definitely all her.

"_Maybe that's why we aren't compatible. We're so opposite. The only thing we have in common is music. Maybe that's why it's so difficult to make our relationship work."_ Ally thought to herself sadly.

The girl's high pitched laugh rang across the food court and Ally dug her nails further into the palm of her hand. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Trish call her name.

"Ally? Ally! ALLY!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just-"

"Was watching Austin again? Come on Alls, you clearly want to get back together. Why not just ask him?"

Ally shook her head vehemently, "No! We said it wouldn't work now. We said we were happy together this way. We agreed it was for the best..." Ally trailed off looking unhappy.

Trish sat there, regarding her best friend with a sad look on her face. Suddenly, Ally snapped up.

"That's it, I'm gonna learn how to skateboard!"

Trish looked up in shock, "Err, Ally? You forgetting something...? Maybe the fact that you're really uncoordinated, and can't even balance on your own two feet?"

"So, who cares? I want to learn. I'm going to learn." With that, she marched straight over to Austin who was just saying goodbye to the girl.

"See ya Katy," Austin said with a smile and wave. He turned and saw his best friend walking towards him, "Hey Alls!" He excitedly greeted Ally with a huge grin and hug.

Ally smiled and returned it. Then she turned serious and practically demanded, "I wanna learn how to skateboard Austin!"

Austin looked alarmed, "Err, what? Like now? Ermm Ally, you know you're really uncoordinated?"

"I don't care. I know I can do it. Come on, teach me Austin? Please? PLEASE?" Ally pulled on the puppy dog eyes, and Austin groaned. She knows he can't resist them. He relented.

"Okay, I'll teach you. Come on, get on the skateboard, and I'll teach you one of the most crucial steps. How to balance."

So began their skateboarding lesson. Ally tried her hardest, she really did. She was able to push off, move and balance on the skateboard. One huge problem? She had no clue how to stop.

"ARGHH, WATCH OUT AUSTIN!" Ally squealed, and smacked straight into Austin, the two tumbling to the floor with twin moans. Trish, and Dez (who had joined an hours ago), cracked up laughing at the sight before them.

Ally was pretty much untouched by the whole fiasco, having landed on Austin, and Austin breaking her fall. She stood and dusted herself off. "I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry Austin! I can't believe I did that! I'm really sorry!"

Ally felt pretty guilty for what she had just done. _"If only my stupid feelings didn't get in the way of anything, I'm pretty sure Austin would be okay right now." _She chastised herself.

"It's fine. Nothing some rest and ice wouldn't fix. Just got to get home. Ow." Austin replied.

"Really Austin, I'm so sorry! Here, come on I'll help you home." Ally picked up his skateboard, and pulled his arm around her neck. She waved a quick bye to her two other friends and walked off with Austin.

* * *

They arrived at his place, and with no parents home, let themselves into the house. Ally left to get ice from the freezer and when she arrived back, Austin was up in his room. Ally walked upstairs, and found Austin lying on the bed, face down. She gently placed the ice on to his lower back. Austin mumbled a quiet thank you, and questioned her, which Ally had to strain to hear.

"Why were you so hell-bent on learning how to skateboard?"

Ally sighed and gently pried Austin off the bed to sit up so they could have a serious conversation.

"Because... Maybe I was jealous of all the attention those girls get from you. Maybe because after the kiss, those feelings I'm harboring for you might have resurfaced. I mean, come on Austin, we barely have anything in common, only music! We're complete opposites. Maybe... Maybe that's why our relationship didn't work." Ally's voice had dropped to barely above a whisper

Austin sat, shocked at her revelation. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Ally, thinking she made a mistake, quietly said, "That's okay. I just wanted to get that out. I didn't think you'd return my feelings anymore."

She got up, but in the blink of an eye, Austin had grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his chest and started to speak. Ally could feel his chest vibrate with each word.

"So maybe since the kiss, my feelings have resurfaced too. Maybe those girls I meet are just a distraction from the one girl I truly want. Besides, haven't you heard of opposites attract? Sure, we may only have music in common, but that's what makes us work. We learn about each other, and learn to appreciate what the other likes. Also, to be honest? The fact that you're willing to try and do stuff that I like? It makes me love you all that much more."

Austin suddenly cut himself off, eyes wide at the fact he just admitted to loving Ally.

"You love me?" Ally asked, barely able to believe it.

"Well, I-ermm, you see," Austin began but was but off by a pair of warm lips which moulded against his own.

"I love you too Austin."

**So yeah! THE END! I hope you liked it :) Thanks so much for reading, and any mistakes are mine.**

**Please leave a review so I know how to improve. Thanks :)**

**Genie **


End file.
